


The Brave Will Fight

by nancnancrevolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancnancrevolution/pseuds/nancnancrevolution
Summary: Queen JKR owns all rights to the HP Universe. I just mixed it up.What would have happened if some of the Slytherins had stayed and fought? What is Draco was one of them? How would the war have changed?Slow (slow) burn Dramione and other pairings post war. Eventual smutty smut.I saved Fred. Sorry Percy.THANK YOU Peachesandmolybdenum for helping edit <3





	The Brave Will Fight

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."

The sound of the snake-like voice penetrated every head, screams from Hogwarts and Hogsmead reverberated as Voldemort's voice faded. Pansy was the first to react, standing on a bench at the Slytherin table. 

"If we hand him over, we all survive. The Dark Lord promised, he will keep his word." Pansy sneered, "One boy for the lives of the rest of us!." There was a deafening sound of scraping benches as students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor houses rose and stood in front of Harry. The intent was clear, they were not going to allow this travesty to happen. 

"That will be enough, Ms. Parkinson, you will be the first evacuated. Poppy, please lead her out of the hall." Madam Pomfrey grabbed Pansy, dragging her from the hall. "Anyone else who does not want to fight for the liberty of our world, please follow Pansy.". Most of the Slytherins followed behind Pansy. 

Hermione nudged Harry and pointed to the Slytherin table. He was shocked when he looked over and saw at least 10 Slytherins still seated at their house table, he never expected a single Slytherin to fight. They were facing a battle against people they knew; parents, siblings, friends. Right in the middle sat Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater, there was no doubt Draco would be facing a fight against his father. 

"If you are of age and wish to remain and fight, wait in the Great Hall. The rest, please follow Professor Flitwick." There was an uproar. Colin Creevey rose, "We want to stay, we want to fight with the rest of you, you can't make us leave!" 

"Creevey, you are not of age, you **will** follow Professor Flitwick out of the hall," McGonagall's eyes flashed with anger and resolve. Colin knew there was no use arguing, he got up and started out of the hall. He glanced back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Please be safe, We believe in you, we know you can defeat..." he gulped and met Harry's eyes, "Voldemort."

Kingsley Shacklbolt stepped up next to Professor McGonagall, "We will be dividing those wishing to fight into groups. Each group will be lead by a member of the order." 

Hermione was not sure what was going to happen, but she knew it forever change the rest of their lives. She looked around at the heartache and carnage around them. The Weasley's were huddled together, sobbing, grieving the loss of their son, brother. Percy had been hit with Avada Kedavra. Bellatrix Lestrange had claimed another innocent life. 

If they did not defeat The Dark Lord, the wizarding world as they know it would end. Despair would take over both the muggle and wizarding worlds when Dementors were free to feed unfettered. Werewolves would be open to attack and kill without repercussion. Visions of a world ruled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, no, _Voldemort_, flooded Hermione's mind. 

She choked back tears as Luna walked up and took her hand. "I have seen it too. A world if we lose the war. But I have also seen a world where we win. A society free of blood prejudice and full of love. We must stay positive and fight. We must win."


End file.
